La Enfermería
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Una nueva lesión mantiene en reposo a Rivaille, Eren es encargado de cuidarlo y, con la ayuda de Hanji, lo hace de maravilla. [BL/Lemon/MA]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon con palabras explícitas, si los temas no te gustan, no la leas.

.

* * *

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Especialmente para _**BloomyLee**_. Mi adorada Carol, aquí está lo que te prometí, ¡felicidades por aprobar tus materias en la universidad! Muchas gracias por ser mi fangirl y darme tantos días buenos con tus comentarios y fics. ¡Eres un amor!_

_También, un agradecimiento a _**-Mitch**_, administradora de la página de FB Rivaille x Eren Fan, pues gracias a una imagen que publicó fue que surgió este escrito, espero que te guste._

_Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura._

_._

* * *

**La enfermería**

**.**

Transcurría un día cualquiera en el cuartel del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión de Reconocimiento, cada uno de los integrantes se encontraban ocupados en sus actividades y, debido a que Hanji había salido, se sentía un enorme ambiente de paz en el lugar, cosa que todos agradecían, sobre todo Rivaille, pues por fin podía descansar tranquilo sin escuchar los gritos de aquella desesperante mujer.

Eren, al ser la persona que tenía más tiempo de conocer al Sargento y, cabe mencionar, por ser el más acostumbrado a su carácter, fue asignado por la mujer de lentes para cuidarlo en su ausencia. Desafortunadamente Rivaille había sufrido una lesión pocos días atrás, nada de cuidado, pero le fue recomendado el descanso para que no tuviera mayores complicaciones, sobre todo por el temor de que se resintiera de la infortunada fractura de tobillo que ocurrió antes.

El oijiverde entró al lugar que fungía como enfermería, era el espacio más iluminado del lugar por lo que era perfecto para supervisar heridos y realizar uno que otro experimento, según Hanji, claro. Al entrar, Eren se percató de que sobre el escritorio junto a la puerta había una pequeña caja color marrón, quiso pasar de largo pero supuso que se trataba de algo dejado por la mujer para él, después de todo, no había otra persona ahí más que el Sargento.

Tomó entre sus manos el objeto y pudo ver una pequeña nota, _"Eren, cuida muy bien a Rivaille, ya sabes que a veces se pone muy irritable, sobre todo porque ya quiere que lo dé de alta y todo eso, pero no dejes que te moleste. Dejé algo para ti dentro de la caja, úsalo bien y no desaproveches el tiempo. Quizá me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, quiero dar una vuelta por ahí. En fin, nos vemos. –Hanji"._

El chico se quedó pensativo, ¿qué puso la mujer en la caja y qué significaba eso de "úsalo bien"? Y ¿cómo le hacía para escribir tanto es papeles tan pequeños? Esa era una duda que aquejaba a todos los que recibían sus, contradictoriamente, pequeñas y largas notas. Suspiró resignado y abrió el paquete, pues lamentablemente no habría otra forma de saber lo que se le había ocurrido a la mujer. Despegó cuidadosamente el papel que cubría la caja, metió una mano dentro de ella y sintió algo extremadamente suave, parecía como una tela, un enorme signo de interrogación se formó en su mente.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -Preguntó mientras vaciaba el contenido de la caja sobre el escritorio y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una tela blanca.

Tomó la tela entre sus manos y la sacudió en el aire, extendiéndola para poder observarla mejor, grande fue su sorpresa el reconocer una filipina de enfermera, en color blanco reluciente y extrañamente corta. Tan absorto estaba con la prenda, que no se percató de que algo salió volando de ella, miró al suelo y observó una tira de pequeños sobres plateados, en los cuales se podían observar pequeños círculos hechos de algún material suave; los sostuvo por algunos instantes, observándolos y tratando de saber qué era, de pronto, notó que algunos tenían pequeñas notas pegadas al empaque: "Para el enano", "Para el chico". Eren repitió esas palabras en su mente hasta que un recuerdo cruzó su cabeza: Rivaille a punto de penetrarlo y sacando de un sobre parecido a ese, un pequeño hule que, al soplarle, tomaba forma cilíndrica. Un pequeño "click" se hizo en su cabeza y se sonrojó levemente.

- Vaya, Hanji sí que piensa en todo... -Sonrió de forma pícara pensando en todas las posibilidades que tendría para darle uso a lo que se le había proporcionado.

Decidido y con una clara idea de qué hacer, se desvistió detras una de las cortinas que había en el lugar, se puso el traje rápidamente, tuvo algunos problemas pero nada que no pudiera resolver en el instante, se sorprendió sobre manera el notar que le quedaba a la perfección, parecería como si Hanji le hubiera tomado medidas.

Suspiró para relajarse y caminó hacia el espacio destinado a la última camilla, el lugar en que se encontraba Rivaille, corrió la ligera cortina que los separaba y posó sus ojos sobre el hombre que inmediatamente lo observó.

Rivaille estaba atónito por lo que veía, escuchó claramente cuando alguien entró pero jamás pensó que sería Eren, y mucho menos vestido de esa forma. Cabello castaño adornado con una pequeña cofia, ojos brillantes, labios suaves, piel tersa, filipina blanca que tapaba sólo cinco centímetros por debajo de su entrepierna, piernas largas y hermosos pies adornados con unas finas medias que llegaban hasta media pantorrilla. Excelente combinación para excitar a cualquiera.

- Sargento, es mi turno de cuidarlo, estoy a su completa disposición... -Afirmó mientras sonreía sutilmente y colocaba un condón en su boca.

Caminó a paso firme bajo la intensa mirada del pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla a lado de la cama. Cuando llegó a su destino, el castaño se posicionó en las piernas del contrario, levantó su diminuta falda dejando ver una prenda de encaje negro, que la mujer de lentes tuvo a bien colocar en la caja, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro y, quitándose por unos segundos el condón de los labios, le susurró:

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo primero que debo hacer, Señor?

Rivaille sintió una corriente eléctrica diseminarse por su cuerpo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente toda la escena anterior, el chico despedía un aroma intenso y seductor, lavanda, definitivamente la hermosa piel morena del ojiverde olía a lavanda. El Sargento se limitó a sonreír y colocar sus manos en la cadera del otro, agradeció mentalmente a "la loca", pues sabía que nadie más hubiera hecho que Eren usara esa ropa, tenía que reconocer que esa era una de las mejores ideas que se le habían ocurrido.

Deslizó suavemente sus manos sobre las piernas del castaño, se deleitó con esa piel tersa y altamente reactiva a sus manos, sonrió con malicia al sentir que la hombría del chico comenzaba a levantarse.

- ¿Tan rápido? Tú no pierdes el tiempo... -Susurró observándolo a los ojos, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico.

Recorrió las piernas de nuevo, esta vez guió sus manos hacia arriba, se detuvo sobre la prenda de encaje y acarició la erección del chico, éste dejó salir un gemido de sus labios y ocasionó que la hombría del pelinegro comenzara a despertar.

- Sargento, si quiere puedo quitarle los pantalones, parecen ser algo estorbosos... -Sugirió Eren bajando la mano a la entrepierna del pelinegro.

- Sí, por favor -Sonrió- Además... Parece que tengo un asunto que arreglar ahí justo en dónde estás sentado, ¿lo podrías atender? -Lo miró fijamente y levantó una ceja.

- Por supuesto, permítame... -Respondió bajándose de las piernas del Sargento e hincándose frente a él.

Comenzó a quitar la ropa del mayor con sumo cuidado, cuando liberó la erección del otro, tragó saliva y levantó la mirada.

- Sargento, es tan grande como siempre... -Le sonrió.

- Sí, Eren, y es todo tuyo... -Posó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo e introdujo su hombría en su boca, era hora de que hiciera su trabajo.

El ojiverde apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire, el impulso del Sargento fue enorme, tocó hasta el fondo de su garganta y no permitió que se moviera.

- Así está bien, Eren, haces tu trabajo de maravilla… -Gimió Rivaille, absorto en el placer que le otorgaba el chico.

Tras acostumbrarse la intromisión de ese enorme falo, el chico comenzó a mover ligeramente la lengua, suaves y placenteros movimientos le fue regalando mientras gemía y liberaba unas pequeñas lágrimas. Tortuosos minutos duró aquella acción, por instantes, Rivaille suavizaba el empuje, pero en cuanto el chico respiraba un tanto, de nuevo era arremetido violentamente. Arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, esa fue la secuencia de movimientos impuestos por el mayor, el chico siguió perfectamente el ritmo sin hacer ademanes de atragantamiento, Rivaille aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, lo hizo hasta que se sintió a punto de terminar.

Finalmente lo liberó y, sin dejar de jalarle el cabello, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia arriba.

- Eres muy bueno en esto, ¿quién te enseñó a cuidar así a los enfermos? -Preguntó acercándolo a su cara.

- Nadie… Sólo lo cuido así a usted… -Articuló con dificultad.

- Oh, perfecto, me encanta tener trato preferencial -Besó los labios del chico y lo alejó nuevamente.

- Por supuesto, me han indicado que lo cuide bien, por eso haré todo lo que usted ordene -Afirmó con una sensual mirada.

- Bien, entonces quítate esa prenda debajo de tu ropa, desentona con la pulcritud de lo demás… -Jaló ligeramente el resorte de la pantaleta con los dedos de su pie derecho, provocando que golpeara la piel del chico al soltarla.

Con un movimiento por demás sensual, Eren se puso de pie, deslizó la prenda sobre sus largas piernas y la dejó caer al suelo, se agachó a recogerla sin despegar la mirada del hombre frente a él, se relamió ligeramente los labios mientras subía de nuevo con la prenda de encaje sostenida con un fino toque entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Rivaille admiró toda la escena en silencio, sentía perfectamente cómo la excitación cubría todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, ese maldito mocoso había aprendido a seducirlo, demasiado rápido a decir verdad. Una simple seña del índice derecho bastó para que Eren se acercara, quedando de frente al hombre que aún permanecía sentado. El Sargento levantó ligeramente la filipina del chico, observó con infinito placer la gran erección del castaño, se deleitó cuando ligeras gotas de presemen salieron de aquel pequeño punto en el glande; tomó toda la hombría con su mano, la masajeó con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez hasta hacer que el chico gemiera y gritara con la voz más aguda que pudo sacarle. Exquisita y sugestiva música para sus oídos.

- S-Sargento, por favor… D-Déjeme darle más placer… -Gimió entrecordamente.

Rivaille no tenía forma de negarse. ¿Cómo iba a declinar tal petición pensada exclusivamente para atenderlo de la mejor manera posible? Quizás estaba lesionado, pero no era un idiota.

- Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, soldado –Articuló mientras soltaba la erección del ojiverde.

El chico ayudó al pelinegro a ponerse de pie, le pidió que se dirigiera a la cama para poder atenderlo mejor, así lo hizo el otro. Mientras el Sargento se acomodaba, Eren lo despojó de la innecesaria ropa, que momentos antes había bajado un poco pero aún cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia la enorme hombría aún más erecta que antes.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, el castaño mojó seductoramente uno de sus dedos y se dispuso a masajear su entrada, gimiendo en tanto introducía la falange en sus entrañas ante la mirada penetrante del otro hombre, gritaba por el placer que se autopropinaba, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro, con las manos abrió ampliamente sus nalgas, permitiendo que su ano quedara completamente expuesto al glande que golpeaba furiosamente contra él, exigiendo entrar en el instante. Rivaille sólo necesito dar un pequeño empujón para penetrar por completo al chico, ambos exhalaron con fuerza mientras el sentimiento de unidad invadía sus ardientes cuerpos.

Eren aventó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, recargó los brazos sobre las rodillas del Sargento, movía sus caderas de la forma más cadenciosa que le era posible, profundizando la penetración y embelesándose cada vez más con aquel miembro, soltaba agudos sonidos de placer en cada ocasión que el inflamado glande golpeaba furiosamente contra su próstata, la respiración entrecortada indicada que estaba rozando el orgasmo, pero se resistía, quería que aquel vaivén nunca terminara.

El peso del chico lastimaba ligeramente la pierna del pelinegro, pero no le importaba, un poco de dolor era un ínfimo precio a pagar por el enorme disfrute que le regalaba el castaño que brincaba en su hombría. Para aumentar aún más la calidez del momento, Rivaille aprisionó de nuevo la hombría del chico, sonrió ligeramente al notarla completamente empapada en líquido preseminal, el ojiverde lanzó su pequeño quejido cuando se sintió masajeado por la mano experta de su amante, ese pequeño sonido gutural fue toda la aprobación que el mayor esperaba, sacudió su mano con más fuerza, haciendo que el interior del chico se estrechara notoriamente.

La respiración del Sargento se agitó con fuerza, se le entrecortaba en ocasiones, sentía a la perfección cómo sus testículos se contraían indicándole que el ansiado éxtasis estaba cerca. Masturbó con más intensidad al chico, lo hizo gritar una y otra y otra vez, lo tenía a su completa disposición.

Eren no resistió más, encajó las uñas de sus manos en la nívea piel de las piernas que lo sostenían, contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, echó la cabeza para atrás al tiempo que gemía como nunca antes, un copioso baño de semen salió disparado sobre el pecho y la mano del pelinegro, mientras el cansado cuerpo del castaño temblaba presa del orgasmo que lo invadía.

Eso fue suficiente para Rivaille, la estrechez de aquel ano, la calidez de las entrañas, la fuerza del orgasmo, la sonoridad de los gemidos, el sonrojo en las mejillas, el ligero hilo de saliva en la comisura de los labios, todo él, todo su mocoso envuelto en placer; la escena más perfecta, digna merecedora de una exorbitante eyaculación, una que sólo el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad era capaz de proporcionar.

Gruñó gravemente mientras, con la mano libre, empujaba al chico hacia abajo, en el instante en que los testículos del castaño golpeaban contra su vientre, sintió que el tiempo se detenía y una luz blanca inundaba el lugar, el éxtasis lo envolvió como sólo con Eren podía hacerlo. Un enorme chorro de espeso y cálido semen fue depositado en las entrañas del chico, quien lo recibió gimiendo de nueva cuenta.

Ambos amantes se quedaron estáticos, se veían fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que intentaban retomar el control de su agitada corporeidad. Eren fue el primero en reaccionar, le regaló una enorme sonrisa al hombre debajo de su cuerpo.

- E-Espero que siga disfrutando de mis cuidados, Señor… -Logró articular con la respiración aún entrecortada.

- Claro, eres muy bueno, soldado… -Respondió Rivaille recargando la cabeza en las almohadas y estirando los brazos hacia los lados.

El ojiverde se removió tres veces más sobre la hombría que aún se mantenía dentro de él, estaba descubriendo su gusto por mantenerlo dentro mientras la erección retrocedía lentamente. Cuando se encontró satisfecho, se levantó lentamente permitiendo así, que un rastro de semen saliera de su interior y recorriera sus muslos, esa era la última postal que regalaría a su superior, la última por el momento.

Después de que el chico se moviera, Rivaille se incorporó para verificar que la lesión en su pierna no tuviera recaídas, para su beneplácito, no fue así. Posó su vista sobre el poseedor de esos hermosos ojos verdes, éste se limpiaba un poco los fluidos corporales sobre él, pero se paralizó al sentir la poderosa mirada grisácea encima, levantó la vista y, sonriendo agraciadamente, se dirigió al hombre que estaba en la cama.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, Señor? -Peguntó de manera seductora.

- Me gustaría algo de beber -En el acto, el chico tomó un vaso con agua colocado convenientemente en un una mesa cercana.

- Aquí tiene -Le extendió al vaso, el Sargento bebió el líquido de inmediato.

- ¿Sabes a qué hora regresará Hanji? -Preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

- No, pero dijo algo de que tardaría más de lo pensado. ¿Por qué? -Interrogó de vuelta.

- Porque el servicio que haces es muy bueno, sería mejor que ella no regresara… -Regresó la vista al castaño.

- Si usted gusta, puedo cuidarlo todos los días, hasta que se recupere -Le sonrió.

- Sí, eso me gusta. Prefiero tener a mi enfermera personal -Levantó un brazo y rozó la filipina blanca- Usa esto cuando estés aquí, a la loca no le importará verte las piernas de vez en cuando -Ahogó una risa.

- ¿Usar esto enfrente de ella? ¡No! Nunca haré eso -Gritó apenado.

- Creí que estabas a mi disposición y que harías cualquier cosa para complacerme… -Suspiró decepcionado.

Eren lo meditó por algunos segundos, no le gustaba esa expresión de tristeza que había causado en el pelinegro, suspiró con resignación y tragó saliva.

- Está bien, lo haré, Señor -Afirmó con un leve sonrojo.

- No cabe duda de que eres excelente en esto, Eren -Le indicó que se acercara y le acarició una mejilla- Por ahora descansa, más tarde tendrás mucho trabajo por hacer –Sonrió ligeramente.

- Por supuesto, Sargento, siempre estoy a su disposición -Acomodó algunas almohadas detrás del pelinegro para que se mantuviera sentado, se acomodó a su lado y lo besó ligeramente.

El beso se prolongó por algunos minutos, pasaban de la ternura a la pasión como sólo ellos podían hacerlo, amaban el sabor del otro, adoraban la calidez que se regalaban. Por eso, y algunas otras cosas, no dudaban que se mantendrían juntos por bastante tiempo, todo el que su situación se los permitiera.

No importaba si eran días, semanas, meses o años, para ellos, lo único verdaderamente relevante era su presente, el _ahora_ que compartían lado a lado.

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Pues como siempre, comentarios, preguntas, reviews o lo que sea, estoy a sus órdenes._

_Gracias a todos por su lectura._

_¡Saludos!_

_EDIT: En un RW, un Guest me preguntó que dónde habían quedado los condones. Pues bien, explico, los condones los dejo Hanji, pero nunca dijo que era obligación usarlos, por lo que, partiendo del supuesto de que Rivaille y Eren son amantes desde hace "x" tiempo, se conocen perfectamente en la intimidad con y sin condones, por eso asumo que no los necesitan; además, ustedes me entenderán, sin condón se siente más rico xD_


End file.
